Dominators
When the invasion was beginning to crumble and turning to Earth's favor, one Dominator created a 'Gene Bomb' and detonated it in Earth's atmosphere that would affect many individuals that possess the metagene, causing them to lose control of their powers and eventually fall into a coma and die. Since the point of the invasion was to harness these beings, not eradicate them, the Dominator was imprisoned by his own government, but prior to execution a group of heroes unaffected by the Gene Bomb, led by the Martian Manhunter, managed to steal data from his mind crucial to reversing the effects of the Gene Bomb and restore most metahumans back to health. Ironically, the detonation of the Gene Bomb was actually responsible for the creation of several metahumans. 30th Century By the 30th century, the Dominion established a strained and often hostile relationship with the United Planets and to extent the Legion of Super-Heroes. After the defeat of the Dominator-led Alien Alliance in the late 20th century, the Dominators created a 1,000 year plan to conquer Earth which included destroying the Moon. While Dominator forces were on Earth, the moon was destroyed unintentionally before schedule. Billions of humans were killed by asteroids and by the intentional detonation of the powerspheres in numerous cities by the Dominators (though they too suffered losses due to the asteroids). Dominator forces then occupied Earth, an occupation which was opposed by a human resistance and resulted in the deaths of millions of more humans. When their homeworld fell to a United Planets fleet, they were forced to end their occupation of Earth as the Dominion surrendered to the UP. Post-Infinite Crisis The Dominator homeworld was the first planet in the Milky Way galaxy to fall to Starro the Conqueror. Though Dominator forces defended their world ferociously, in the end they fell to the Starro who were led from the front line by Starro the Conqueror himself. In the 31st century, the Dominators deployed a colossal humanoid robot (larger than the skyscapers on Earth) which released a techno-virus cloud on the world. This resulted in an A.I. plague that turned all computers and robots against humanity, resulting in a Dominator robot army occupying Earth. Assisting this robot army, were Dominator super-soldiers deployed to Earth. These Dominator super-soldiers were super-powered shock troops created using a mix of Dominator and super-powered DNA. Resulting in the creation of an army of millions of super-powered Dominators. The Dominion planned to seed these super Dominators throughout the galaxy, so that no matter the outcome of the war with the United Planets, eventually the galaxy would belong to the Dominators. The Legion of Super Heroes assaulted the Dominator homeworld and to prevent such a future, Brainiac 5 imprisoned the Dominators in the Phantom Zone. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = * | Abilities = * * | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Hierarchical caste system | TechnologyLevel = Advanced * Warp-capable Starships * Transphasic Cannons: Turn solids into liquids. * Bio-Bullets: Release synthetic "predagens" which kill all within reach then dissipate as if a mist. * Tachyon Disruptors: Used against those with temporal phasing abilities. * Neutron Blasters: Disintegrate targets. * Super-Soldiers: Genetically engineered Dominators with super powers. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Traditionally Dominators have no names, though some rebellious individuals adopt them. Some individuals may be identified by the size of the red circle on their forehead. * Gunther * Sakritt * Xylon | Notes = | Trivia = * In the game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Baraka and the Tarkata become the MK counterpart of the Dominators in Baraka's Arcade ending. *In , the spirits of deceased Dominators are depicted to serve Beelzebub in Hell. *The Dominators were adapted in DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series). Their motives were slightly altered, as aside from pursuing metahumans, they focused on Barry Allen specifically, worried about his ability to rewrite timelines. | Links = }} Category:Dark Circle members Category:1967 Race Debuts Category:Alien Alliance